The present invention is directed to electronic player pianos and, more particularly, to novel expression re-creation systems for such instruments which are an improvement on the system for re-creating expression effects as disclosed in application Ser. No. 680,996, filed Apr. 28, 1976 for "Solenoid-Hammer Control System for the Re-Creation of Expression Effects from a Recorded Musical Presentation" of Joseph Max Campbell et al. In that application, the method of producing a variable intensity in a musical note producing implement was achieved by producing a sequence of pulses for selectively energizing the actuator for the note and then modulating the width of the pulses in the sequence according to the intensity level of the recorded digitally coded signal, whereby the average drive energy applied to the implement is proportional to the desired intensity level. In the circuit for implementing this technique, a group of binary weighted resistors were provided and the resistors were, in effect, connected in circuit with a capacitive timing system for a monostable multivibrator so that in effect, the width of pulses issuing from the monostable multivibrator corresponded to the desired intensity level of the note to be struck. The present invention is an improvement over this system in that it permits simultaneous adjustment of both the leading and trailing edges of the pulses without varying the rate of the pulses.